warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Thought
Intro This is a collection of one-shots about what the various warrior cats think about eachother. Please let me know what you think on the talk page, and thank you for reading! Eyes For Her He never noticed me. Not the way I wanted him to, anyway. Oh, sure he confided in me, talked to me when he was upset, but even then his eyes were all for her. Never for me. But then I knew that was the way it was always going to be. He would always view me as his injured apprentice or as his medicine cat; nothing more. And he would only ever have eyes for her. Sandstorm would always be the one to catch Firestar's gaze, not me. I would always remain in the background, because he would never truelly see me; he would always be too busy looking at her. I'm Not He doesn’t care. He never did. I’m not the one he wants. He pretends, but I can see right through his act. If he could choose, he wouldn’t choose me. I’m not blind. I can see him at gatherings, looking in her direction, wishing he was with her instead of me. I know that when he hunts and patrols along Windclan’s border with Thunderclan, it’s not a stray squirrel he’s hoping to see. He’s looking for her. If I didn’t love him, I might be able to let him go. But I can’t. He and our son are my life. We’re just not his. His heart still beats across the border, with her. It will never be mine. I’m not deaf. I can hear him whisper her name when he sleeps. He has never really let her go. All I want is for Crowfeather to let her go and love me. But he never will. I’m not Leafpool. I Told Her I told her she’d like Firepaw if she just gave him a chance, but nooooo. She didn’t believe me. Like I would lie to her about something like that! But she decided to take Dustpaw’s side instead. It took her forever to figure it out, to realize that I was right all along. I always knew that if she got to know Firepaw, and looked past his non-clan roots, she’d like what she saw. But what did I. Graypaw, the kittypet’s friend know? Why would I see something she, Sandpaw, couldn’t? But I’ll never tell her ‘I told you so’. Instead I get to sit back and revel in the knowledge that not only was I right, but that she knows it! Hers How was I supposed to know he was hers? He was so nice, so sweet to me; he welcomed me warmly and taught me how to live in the clan. Because of that, I thought he might grow to love me. No one told me he was Brightheart's; at least, not until later. I don't know what Cloudtail sees in her; she's frightfully scarred, and she often acts coolly, especially to me. I don't know why he would choose her over me. I'm pretty and sweet, everything he deserves. But no matter what I say, he loves her; no matter what I think, he stays with her. There's nothing I can do; he will always be hers. I've Found He was the grumpiest cat I'd ever met. He was cold and sharp-tongued, and for several moons we had nothing but dislike for eachother; I had wanted his sister to be Leafpool's apprentice, not him, and I resented him for it. But, as we've grown older, I've found a subtle humor in his sarcastic remarks, a wonder in his ability to know his surroundings without seeing them. I've found intelligence and courage in the blind depths of his blue eyes. And now I know his cold attitude is a shield, to protect him from the harshness of those who look down on him because of his blindness. Where I once saw an annoyance, now I've found a sharp-minded cat I can respect and like. I've looked beyond the blind apprentice, and I've found Jayfeather. Love a Shadow He loved my sister. He was devastated when she died. It took him moons to heal. And after he'd finished healing, he chose me. I love him, but how can I be sure he really loves me? Does he care for me because I'm me, or because I'm Honeyfern's sister? Is it only her shadow in me that he loves? How can I know? Will he give me the truth if I ask? If I seek help from Starclan, will they answer? All I want is his love, but how do I know if I have it? Will he look at me differently than he does everyone else? Will he tell me? Do I love a cat that loves me too, or the shade of a cat that loved my sister? I only want to be sure. But how do I know I don't only love a shadow? I Won't I won't lie. Not to him, not to my kits, and certainly not to myself. I won't pretend I didn't love him. I did. He was a strong, brave warrior, and I loved him much. I won't tell my kits a lie. I won't tell them that he was always an evil, betraying cat. Once he was noble and loyal. He was a trusted warrior who defended his clan with all his strength. His kits deserve to know that. They deserve to know that their father was once a fine warrior, not always the murderer the others will portray him as. Tigerclaw might be a traitor now, but he was a good cat once. And I loved him then. She Was She was my sister's best friend before my sister died. Now she still watches out for my brother, takes time to talk to me. She's not my sister, and she'll never replace her, but sometimes she's close. She was a medicine cat in her last life. But she doesn't remember. Sometimes though, she acts differently. She says something or knows something a young warrior wouldn't. Sometimes she recalls things from her past life without noticing, like details of the old forest camp she never saw. She was Cinderpelt; now she's Cinderheart. Both of Thunderclan. Both intelligent. Both with injured legs. One a medicine cat, one a warrior. Both the same, both different, but always herself.